


Cafuné

by seldomabsent



Category: The Dark Pictures: Little Hope (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: (n.) running your fingers through the hair of someone you love
Relationships: Daniel (Dark Pictures)/Reader





	Cafuné

Finally reaching the bus, you all couldn’t believe you made it.

Watching by the side of the road, an ambulance had been called after they found the bus driver not far from the bus. It took a while and lot of of strength to try to explain you all saw but after being dismissed on the stress and concussions, you all stopped trying. This will be your shared trauma, one neither of you would ever talk again. Could you even explained what happened this night?

Letting a big sigh after being let go by the paramedic, you left your place for Taylor, heading toward Angela and Daniel. They seemed tired, so tired. You sat between them, you gave each a little shake on their arms. A small encouragement for your survival.

Ahead, Taylor was sitted with Andrew and John, supporting each other as they pointed each other their different wounds, sharing heavy stares as an answer to how they got them. You shook your head and held it low on your knees. The adrenaline and fight-or-flight response finally leaving your body, you were a numb painful exhausted mess. Still, as you felt yourself dozing off, a soft caress passed on your head. 

You had to fight the calm it brought you and even more not to fall asleep this second. Managing to turn your head to your left, you saw Daniel’s hand gently passing through your hair. It surprised you but you were far too tired to fight him. Closing your eyes and leaning on your arm, you heard Daniel get closer to push the locks falling on your face before continuing the gentle stroke. 

You just went through hell but you guessed in the end, you made it out. A little sleep wouldn’t kill you. Not anymore. Not when Daniel was sure to watch over you.


End file.
